


Princess and her Peasant

by FangZeronos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA crackships seem to be my favorites, F/M, Zuki and Sokkla being the two main ones, i love these two, it's fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Azula, frustrated with Sokka's constant working on settling disputes between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, gets even when he gets home from work.





	Princess and her Peasant

Azula growled as she slammed the front door of Sokka’s apartment, storming through the house and leaving her jacket laying on the chair as she stalked down the hallway. She was pissed he didn’t have time to spend with her outside of the Council Building, despite knowing that he needed to focus on the unification of the North and South Water Tribes. It didn’t bother her as much as the fact that, Spirits be _damned_ , she wanted him to ravage her again. It had been two weeks since their last time, and her fingers just weren’t cutting it anymore.

 “That wolf-tailed bastard,” she growled, flopping down on the bed after letting her hair down. “Stupid, sexy, muscled…bastard.” She sighed and rolled over onto her side, drumming her fingers against the mattress softly. “Try and have some fun seducing him, and he just…doesn’t see me? That’s not right. I should burn his balls off…”

Standing up and stripping down, Azula walked into the bathroom and started up a hot shower, stepping under the water and letting it soak her hair down. Sighing as she ran her hand in her locks, Azula let her mind wander back to the last time she and Sokka had sat down and actually talked.

  _“Sokka, why are we going back to the Fire Nation?” she asked him one night over dinner and a bottle of distilled cactus juice._

_“Zuko asked me to come because apparently there’s been Water Tribe assassins try and sneak in and kill him and the Court,” Sokka said. “They’re locked up and in the jail, but he wants me to see them and find out why.”_

_“And it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re nightly going balls deep into his sister while he’s plowing your ex-fiancée in every room of the palace? Including hanging her out of the bedroom balcony for everyone to see her tits?” Azula asked, cocking an eyebrow as she took a drink._

_“No. I told him I didn’t care what he and Suki did. She and I split, and that’s all there is to it. No hard feelings, no animosity, no anything. Besides, he’s fine with us as long as nothing happens to you,” Sokka said. “We’ll be fine.”_

_“If you say so,’ Azula said, slipping her foot out of her shoe and stretching her leg, her toes sliding up her boyfriend’s leg. A devilish grin crossed her face as she watched him jump._

_“Azula,” Sokka growled. “Not here.” He tried to keep his composure as he felt her inching closer to his crotch, a sigh coming from his lips. “You’re going to get us thrown out.”_

_“Not if you’re a good boy and don’t open your mouth,” Azula said, “accidentally” dropping her napkin onto the ground before slipping under the table. She was thankful for the large tablecloth that draped on both sides, crawling over and opening Sokka’s pants._

_“Azula,” Sokka hissed, his hands clenched around the tablecloth._

_Azula smiled, pulling Sokka’s cock out and sliding her tongue against him slowly before she enveloped the crown in her mouth and stroked him slowly, her tongue swirling around his head before she opened her mouth and slowly lowered her head around his cock._

Azula shivered, snapping out of her fantasy and sighing. She blinked and looked up at the water, feeling it running cold against her back. Moaning softly, she slowly slid her fingers out of her pussy, not even remembering starting to play with herself because of her fantasy. “Damn it.”

 Shutting off the water and getting out of the shower, the princess dried and walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and running her brush through her hair before getting up again and slipping a silk robe on, tying her hair up in a ponytail and walking through the apartment, bare feet padding against the hardwood as she headed for the kitchen.

 Later that afternoon, Sokka walked in and shut the door behind him, hanging his coat on the wall and setting his bag down. He looked around, hearing the radio and he sighed softly, knowing he was going to be in trouble. “Azula?” he asked, walking deeper into the apartment.

 Looking up from her book as she sat on the couch, knees drawn up and the book resting on her lap, Azula looked at Sokka and waved. “Hello,” she said, dipping her head back down before reaching for a glass, taking a drink and setting it back down. “How was work?”

 “Long,” Sokka said, sitting on the other end of the couch. “We’re getting the relations between the North and South Tribes sorted, and Paku’s hopeful we’ll be done next week.”

 “That’s good,” Azula, said, turning a page and biting her lip as she read. She planned on going for the kill, so time to rile him up, she decided. Maybe _then_ she’ll finally get him to realize how he’s fucked things up. “Maybe then you can spend time with the girl freezing her ass off in this Spirits-forsaken, unending white hell.”

 Sokka flinched at the tone in Azula’s voice, the same scathing anger that she used with them so many years ago when she was hunting Aang down. He sighed and looked down, nodding softly. “I’m sorry, Azula,” he said. “I don’t…I didn’t mean to put work first. I never meant to—”

 “Exactly. You never mean to,” Azula said, marking her book and setting it down.  She got up and walked over to Sokka, putting her hand on his cheek. “Sokka, I love you, but…the last two weeks, things have not been great. You’ve been at the Council Center every day from sun up to sundown, and when you do come home, you’re too tired to really talk. The last time we had any fun, bedroom or otherwise, was when we stopped in Omashu and saw Ty Lee. I miss you, and I…I’m sorry, but I can’t do this if you’re going to keep putting the Council first.”

 Sokka listened to Azula, nodding softly and bringing his hand up and covering hers, kissing her palm softly. “I’m sorry, Zu,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I haven’t been here. I know you need me here and I can’t make up for that…”

 “Not with words,” Azula said, leaning up and kissing Sokka softly. “You can make it up to me some other way.” She smirked and turned, sauntering off to the bedroom and undoing the sash of the robe and letting it fall open. Standing at the bedroom door, she turned and let it slip off of her shoulder. “Coming, Sokka?”

 Sokka blinked as he looked at Azula, his eyes glued to her exposed breast. “Not yet,” he said, feeling his pants tighten as he ran after her to the bedroom.

 Azula smiled, laughing as Sokka picked her up and kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck as she felt him yank her robe off and leave her naked in his arms. She reached behind him and undid his ridiculous wolf’s tail, letting his hair fall around his neck and shoulders. Yelping as she hit the bed, she looked up at Sokka and narrowed her eyes. “You’re going to drop me?” she asked.

 “Least it was on the bed,” Sokka smirked, crawling up and kissing Azula again, nipping her lip as he slid his fingers down her torso and brushed his fingers against her nipples slowly, hearing her gasp. He traced his hand down, fingers ghosting over mound and against her lips slowly, Azula’s back arching against him. “You’re already wet. What have you been doing?”

 “Got lost in…the memory of sucking you off under the table at the Azure Turtle,” Azula said, looking up at Sokka and smirking. “And the book I borrowed from your sister, _Nights in Se_ , is really fucking hot.”

 “My girlfriend is borrowing trashy books from my sister. I might have to make sure you don’t need it again,’ Sokka said, kissing Azula before dipping his middle finger into her slowly.

 Azula moaned against Sokka’s lips, her hips thrusting slowly to meet his finger and try and drag it deeper. “Sokka…”

 Sokka smiled, nipping Azula’s neck and biting softly. He moved down slowly, sliding his tongue over her nipple and making her arch into his mouth. “I love watching you come undone,” he said, adding a second finger into Azula. He continued down, pressing kisses and nips along her torso and stomach, tongue dipping into her belly button and making her wiggle under him. “Ticklish?”

 “Yes,” Azula whispered, her voice cracking as she felt a third finger penetrate her. “Sokka, for fucks sake, please…”

 Sokka smirked, looking up at Azula as he kissed her thigh and bit lightly, his fingers pushing into her. “Yes, Princess,” he said, digging his fingers deeper into Azula and flicking his tongue against her clit, her hands tangling in his hair.

 Removing his fingers, Sokka dipped down and pushed Azula’s thighs open a bit more, sliding his tongue against her and pushing into her, hearing her moaning above him. Reaching around with his free hand, Sokka grabbed Azula’s ass and squeezed, making her drag his face deeper into her sopping pussy.

 “Fuck…right there…” she moaned as she felt his tongue digging into her, biting her lip and trying to keep from crying out too loudly. She tangled her fingers through his hair, making one solid wolf’s tail to hold onto as she ground her pussy against his tongue. She screamed out when his fingers pushed and rolled against her clit, growling as she looked down at him. “You’re…fuck…teasing me…”

 “Not intentionally, baby,” Sokka said, looking up at Azula and licking his lips, her slick coating his face. “Now, do you want to cum or sit and glare at me? Because I can stop and leave you wanting more.”

 “I can do both,” Azula growled, lightning dancing in her eyes as she dragged him back into her, feeling his laughter resonate through her thighs from her core. Gasping as his fingers, four of them she was able to count, dug back into her, she moaned out as she felt Sokka’s lips wrap around her clit and suck, feeling herself start to fall apart.

 “I want you to cum,” Sokka said, looking up at Azula as he curled his fingers inside of her, hitting her most sensitive spot. “I want to see you cum undone.” He dragged his tongue over her clit and pushed his fingers, curling them inside of her.

 “Fuck!” Azula screamed as her breath left her, feeling herself arch off of the bed as fireworks exploded behind her eyes, her orgasm tearing through her and coating Sokka’s hand and jaw as she convulsed, her pussy pulsing around his fingers. She gasped for air as she came down, falling back onto the bed and looking down at Sokka, noting the devilish glimmer in his eyes that sent her heart fluttering into her stomach.

 Sokka dipped his head back down and kept working, his fingers playing inside of Azula as his free hand pressed against her stomach to keep her held down. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair, nails scratching his scalp and making him groan as he kept fucking his girlfriend with his tongue and fingers. Deciding to have some fun, Sokka smirked as he started tracing the symbols of the Four Nations around her clit, drawing out two more orgasms from Azula that left him struggling to keep up with the flood seeping from around his fingers.

 Azula moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head as a fourth orgasm ripped through her from Sokka’s tongue plunging into her depths. She weakly pushed him off, pulling herself away from him and his overly talented fingers and tongue. “Sokka…please…stop…enough…” she panted, pushing her hair out of her eyes and looking down at him with tired eyes. “Mm…Spirits be damned…”

 “Four in a row, babe. That’s got to be a new record,” he said. Sokka slid his fingers out of Azula, licking his lips and making his way up the bed. He went to reach for the edge of his shirt to pull it off, but he wasn’t ready for Azula. She reached out and grabbed his cum-covered hand, sliding her tongue against his fingers. “Fuck…” he groaned, his cock twitching in his pants. He leaned down and kissed her, hearing her moan and sigh into the kiss. “Feel better, darling?”

 “Mm…yes…” Azula moaned, moving her hand up and grabbing Sokka’s cock, squeezing softly. “Is that for me?”

 “Always is,” Sokka said, nipping Azula’s lip. “Want to have it?”

 “Yes,” Azula smirked, wrapping her legs around Sokka’s waist and flipping him, pinning him to the bed. “I’m going to have my own fun with you.” She undid his shirt and pulled out the sash that kept it tied, undoing his pants and taking that as well before she tied them together and laced it through the headboard. “Hands up, servant.”

 “As you command, Princess,” Sokka said with a smirk, putting his hands over his head.

 Azula tied Sokka’s wrists to the headboard, making sure the knot was tight but not going to cut his circulation off. “Good?”

 “Yes,” Sokka said, watching as Azula dragged his pants off.

 Azula smirked, stroking Sokka’s cock slowly, her nails lightly scratching as she pumped her hand. She finally had him where he belonged, and she was going to drag it out for as long as she could hold out. Moving down, she flicked her tongue over the crown, hearing him moan softly. Opening her mouth and taking Sokka’s cock in, Azula started to bob down, her eyes never leaving his.

 “Fuck…” Sokka moaned, looking down at Azula as he tried to move his hands. “Mmm…Spirits, I forget how good you are at that…”

 Azula smirked, her tongue swirling around him as she took him down into her throat, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she started to pull off, moaning as she did. “Mm…ah…fuck,” she growled. “I haven’t done that in a while. Not since the last time Ty Lee—” She smirked and tightened her grip around Sokka’s cock, having felt him get harder in her grip when she talked about Ty Lee. “Naughty Peasant. What perverted thought crossed your mind?”

 Sokka groaned, closing his eyes and sighing as he felt Azula’s fingers trace over his balls. “Thought about…you and Ty Lee,” he said with a smirk. “Could be fun to watch.” Sokka growled as Azula closed her hand around his balls, looking down at her. “You asked.”

 Azula rolled her eyes, running her nails over Sokka’s cock slowly. “Dirty bastard,” she said, moving and straddling Sokka slowly, grinding down against him and making him groan and buck against her. “Do I need to restrain you again?”

 “No,” Sokka said, looking at Azula. “Just enjoying the view, love.”

 Azula rolled her eyes, grabbing Sokka again before impaling herself on him, groaning as she did. “Mm…back where you belong,” she said, leaning down and kissing him. “Are you sure that you’re ready for this?”

 “It’s been too damn long. Just go,” Sokka said, bucking his hips against Azula and making her moan as he pushed deeper into her.

 Azula looked down at Sokka and smirked, rolling her hips. “I might just torture you,” she said. “Get you so close to cumming and let you hang while you watch me pleasure myself. Would you enjoy that?” She looked down and grinned. “Judging from the way your cock’s twitching inside of me, you’d enjoy watching me, hm?”

 “Yes,” Sokka groaned, rolling his hips against Azula and thrusting up slowly. “We can have that later. Azula, please.”

 Azula smiled, starting to rise over Sokka’s cock before letting him fill her again. She rocked her hips against Sokka’s, moaning softly as she felt him deep inside of her. “Mmm…your cock is always so good inside of me,” she said, leaning down and kissing Sokka again, nipping his lip and rolling her hips slowly before starting to thrust down onto him harder.

 Sokka moaned against Azula’s lips, trying to get his hands free. “Mm…I love being in you,” he whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Azula rolling against him. “Fuck, Azula…”

 “You already are,” Azula smirked, sitting up and slamming down onto him harder before reaching back and cupping his balls lightly. “Do you want to cum, Sokka? Fill your lover with your hot cum?”

 “Yes,” Sokka moaned, thrusting up against Azula slowly and hearing her laugh. “Please…”

 Azula smiled, slamming down onto Sokka and kissing him again. “Then cum for me,” she said, dragging her hips up and sliding onto him before rolling against him, feeling him tighten up. “Do it, Sokka. Cum in your princess.”

 Sokka slammed up, meeting Azula’s thrust halfway before he felt himself cum. He moaned softly, his head hitting the pillow as he felt Azula stop moving, sinking down until he was hilted fully inside of her. “Mmm…Azula…” he moaned, feeling his hands come undone from the sashes before he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her and nipping her lip. “I love you.”

 Azula, having had a small orgasm as she felt Sokka’s rip through him, moaned against his lips. “I love you,” she whispered. “And you really filled me up this time, love. I don’t think I’ve ever had that much cum in me.” She laid against him and bit his throat softly, smiling against his skin before nuzzling where she bit. “Satisfied?”

 “Yes,” Sokka said with a smile, giving Azula a squeeze. He kissed Azula’s head, tracing patterns over her back slowly. “I am sorry I’ve been working so much. I’m going to try and change that. I promise.”

 “I know,” Azula said, leaning up and kissing Sokka.

 Three months later, Azula paced back and forth as she held a piece of paper in her hand from meeting with Katara the day before. Finally swallowing her pride, she decided Sokka needed to know what was going to be changing in their lives. She looked over as the door opened, Sokka walking in and hanging his scarf up.

 “Hey, babe,” Sokka said with a smile, walking over and kissing Azula. He felt her tense and he pulled back, putting his hand on her cheek. “Azula? What’s wrong?”

 Azula sighed, biting her lip. “You know I wasn’t feeling good,” she said. “So…I went to Katara for help. It wasn’t really a conversation I wanted to have with her, but I needed to talk to someone and since Ty Lee’s in the Fire Nation, I only had Katara.”

 “Azula, slow down,” Sokka said, cupping her face softly. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

 Azula nodded, turning her head and kissing Sokka’s palm. She bit her lip and handed him the paper in her hands, watching his eyes scan the parchment. After a minute, she saw him blink before he lowered the paper. “Sokka?”

 Sokka scooped Azula up and kissed her, smiling against her lips. “This is awesome.”

 Azula squeaked, a sound she would vehemently deny later as she kissed him back. “It is?” she asked. “I don’t…know that I’ll be a good parent, Sokka. After what my father did and my mother leaving and my thinking she abandoned me—”

 “Azula, you’ll be fine. We aren’t our parents. We learn from the mistakes they’ve made, and we grow to be better parents,” Sokka said. “This is wonderful. I told Aang I was ready to be a dad and ready to take the next step in our lives.”

 “What next step?” Azula asked. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but smile at Sokka’s enthusiasm about learning she was pregnant.

 “This,” Sokka said, reaching onto the higher shelf in the living room and grabbing a box, handing it to Azula. “I’ve been working on this for four months. I was going to wait until your birthday, but I thought now was a better time.”

 Azula opened the box, seeing a necklace. “A…necklace?”

 Sokka nodded. “In the Water Tribes, this is a special type of necklace,” he said, taking it out of the box and moving behind Azula, putting the necklace around her throat. “It’s a betrothal necklace.”

 Azula gasped, touching the pendant on the choker before turning and wrapping her arms around Sokka’s neck, kissing him deeply and biting his lip. “Yes,” she whispered. “I love you, Sokka. So damned much. I’m terrified of being a mother, but with you, I know I’ll be fine.”

 Sokka smiled against Azula’s lips. “I love you too, Azula,” he said. “We’ll be the best damn parents ever.”

 Almost seven months later, after a grueling nineteen-hour labor, Azula and Sokka welcomed their daughter Ursa, named for Azula’s mother, into the world.


End file.
